


A Statement From Stark Industries

by apisdn



Series: The Stark Dynasty [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Basically, Gen, Irondad, Omake, Outside Perspectives, because it's too far from the plot, but basically, ew not like that, here's all the stuff that wouldn't fit in the other fic, or too close to fanservice, spiderson, this is Peter wowing the pants off of a bunch of innocent bystanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apisdn/pseuds/apisdn
Summary: outtakes, omakes, missing scenes, outside perspectives, funny moments that wouldn't fit and gratuitous fan-service for Mr. Parker Declined To CommentI tried so hard not to post my unrealistic and not-important-to-the-plot fangirl rants, but here we are...
Relationships: Peter Parker & The People of New York, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Various
Series: The Stark Dynasty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607233
Comments: 58
Kudos: 996





	1. PETER PARKER IS PRETTY DAMN MYSTERIOUS

**Author's Note:**

> it is worth mentioning that I am taking requests, sort of. Not really in a 'get back to you soon way', but if you have a greeeat Idea please tell me, and I might write a couple thousand words on it if I have the time and it fits within the larger canon of MPDC. These will be non-chronological, random, non plot related and pretty much just bits of fluff and shocked bystanders reacting to Peter's obscene level of cuteness, competence, and spiderson-ness
> 
> Also, i've already told Peter's bit of the story so this will be pretty much only outside perspectives--though I will not be completely re-writing scenes with 'reactions' so you don't have that bit of cringe to worry about.

in chapter three there is an email from ERasmussen to her team (Included below) Originally there was going to be more of that, but I killed that darling for Plot Flow Reasons. Still, it's pretty okey, and here it is--fleshed out even more for your enjoyment.

**Oct 29, 3:48 PM**

**From: ERassmussen**

**To: JCox, MWhitney, ABranson, PDevaille**

**Subject: Project feedback**

Alright team,

As you well know, our project was on review due to our lack of progress. The good news is that it’s back on. The bad news is that our lack of progress was because we messed up on something that’s apparently obvious. (I still don’t think it was, but fresh eyes see differently so who knows).

Anyway, we now have a new project contributor. FRIDAY says he’s willing to review all major points going forward, so hopefully we won't experience any more major blocks. That said, it was a bit embarrassing to need some New York hotshot to correct an issue from so early in our design process. I think I speak for all of us when I say that moving forward we all want to do better. Next time let’s blow the socks off our new friend,

Now that the issue is solved, it becomes clear that the basic premise of the secondary [read more]

  
  
  


**Nov 3. 11:12 AM**

**From: MWhitney**

**To: ERassmussen, JCox, ABranson, PDevaille**

**Subject: Conference plans**

The NY conference in January is coming up, and I know we’re all going but I wanted to know if any of you wanted to pool resources and do something touristy. It would be nice to bond as a team over something other than Memory Consumption Hell and the mysterious PParker. I was thinking of maybe one of the harbor tours? Boats are fun?

Cheers,

Meghan

**Nov 3, 2:29 PM**

**JCox, replying to MWhitney**

I’m down. I’ve wanted to see the Statue of Liberty since I was about 12. While we’re there though we should totally track down PParker. I need to shake their hand, and also punch them in the face.

\--Jenny

**Nov 3, 2:57 PM**

**ABranson, replying to MWhitney**

I thought we were trying to bond over something besides the mysterious PParker.

aaron

**Nov 3, 3:08 PM**

**JCox, replying to MWhitney**

Concept: we can do both. Stalk PParker. Ride boats. Victory is ours if only we reach out and take it.

\--Jenny

**Nov 3, 3:16 PM**

**MWhitney, replying to MWhitney**

Guys! I’m trying to plan touristy things here. Seriously, what should we do. (and of course we’re stalking PParker we know he’s in NY, I’m talking about besides that.)

Cheers,

Meghan

**Nov 3, 3:31 PM**

**ERassmussen, replying to MWhitney**

Let’s talk about it tomorrow when we’re meeting in person. Everyone come up with a couple ideas for activities and we’ll discuss it then.

-ERICA

  
  
  


**Group Chat: Nov 8, 9:30 AM**

Paul: everyone! Come quick! The best thing just happened

Jenny: Little busby

*Busy*

Paul: If your free enough to correct yourself your free enough to come look at this.

Erica: what is it

Aaron: You’re

Meghan: No

Jenny: We talked about this.

Erica: Grammar nazis go to grammar prison

Paul: GUYS!!!

Jenny: What!!!

Paul: So you know how the NY headquarters is run by FRIDAY? I emailed her last night about the whole PParker thing, because you remember how we were having those new issues with power consumption (again) and she said the Mysterious Friend would review major points, and this was one.

Meghan: And…

Jenny: The typing symbol is killing me

Aaron: End our suffering already

Paul: LET ME TYPE SLOW MY FINGERS ARE FAT, anyway, I got a response back about thirty seconds later that said basically ‘yeah sure I’ll forward your problem to him’, and I was like, great, because yeah. And I was thinking it would be like corporate--we’d get an email back in three weeks about how our problem wasn’t important enough, but no. This morning I woke up to the most glorious alert of my life.

Paul: An email

Paul: from PParker

Paul: I haven’t opened it yet i was waiting for you guys

Jenny: LIKE CHRISTMAS

Meghan: so we’re going to open it together?

Erica: sounds fun. I’ll be there in 20

Aaron: That’s too long. I need this now or I’ll die

Paul: If I can wait multiple hours, you can wait 20 minutes

Meghan: Sometimes I wonder how you became one of the five project leads on SI’s fourth largest software project aaron. You’re an idiot and don’t deserve your underlings.

  
  


**Nov 8, 2:35 AM**

**From: PParker**

**To: ERassmussen, JCox, MWhitney, ABranson, PDevaille**

**Subject: Memory Consumption**

Hi!

You guys are so cool! Your stuff is like a gift from god!

Anyway, about the whole power thing, I think you guys are kind of going at it from the wrong end? If you want the amount of memory necessary for the project you’re just going to need that much memory, and I don’t really think that cutting it down is the answer. You’ve already got it to the bare bones. Seriously. You’re running like 7/8ths of an AI and with a learning machine like that you can’t skimp on memory allocation.

I know you guys are mostly software people and wanted to run this off of the standard web services rig, but honestly I think you should scrap that. The amount of memory they can allocate you without operating at a deficit is pitiful. We have prototypes for power supply and cooling systems that can reduce power consumption in beta, and using those it only increases the necessary amount of power by 8% which is totally manageable and will allow you to use more memory without increasing the cost as much. Assuming you can get the software working I can get you space on those testing servers as soon as it’s approved so you won’t have to fight the StarkCloud people about taking more than your fair share. Those people are crazy, and actually want people to send them programs to try and melt their servers. If it goes well, then you’ll be approved as the main server farms get converted.

That said, FRIDAY and I are sending several of your specific issues onwards, and there are many others that we’ve fixed (summary attached). It won’t completely fix your memory problems but it’ll be something. The other issues you listed are a lot more complex. In your question about the [read more]

  
  
  


**Nov 9, 6:37 PM**

**Private Text Conversation**

**Jenny Cox and Aaron Branson**

I’m still shook over the PParker email

IKR? I can’t believe he just… gave us like an extra $100,000 worth of server space

And the other fixes. Those algorithms

I was up late last night thinking about those

Don’t normally say this about an algorithm I’ve been fighting for months, but that was goddamn elegant.

Don’t be so surprised. We’re sitting here working on an educational virtual assistant while Stark’s over in NY making sentient AI. I’m not saying PParker’s an imposter or anything--his stuff was too brilliant for that--but I think the AI labs over in NY have access to some stuff we definitely don’t.

You know, I’ve always wondered why our project doesn’t have access to most of the original Stark AI tech. It seems wasteful to recreate everything from the ground up.

Oh! I actually know that one. You’re newish so we must have forgotten to tell you

Jenny I’ve been here for a year

I’ve been here since 2007. You’re new unless you were there for Afghanistan. Company rules

Anyway it has to do with the government

They get reeeally nervous about sentient AI, so even though they never actually said anything about AI, they still could technically class it as a weapon bc its better than every virus ever, so when it was made they went and told Stark that he couldn’t put it in any commercial projects or else they’d have to Do Something.

It was kind of on the DL, but basically he can use it within the company, but he can’t tell anybody how he did it or put it out for commercial use. I think they’re afraid that if he did someone would reverse engineer it and…

Ultron pt II

Yeah basically.

So anyway, we have access to the common sense and speech database so it will talk eventually, and some of the other resources, but we have to come up with the bulk of the neural network integration ourselves. If we accidentally made it sentient we’d end up with the same rules. That’s why Stark avoids this project--he can’t bear to look at an imperfect AI.

But since Siri became a thing and we released Theta to compete there’s been an increasing demand for this sort of thing, so SI had to jump on the bandwagon.

Wow. Shady government shit why am I not surprised.

I heard a rumor that the OG accords had a thing on AI too

Idiots

They don’t know what they’re talking about.

And trying to stop our innovation!!

All I can say is thank god for PParker for not putting up with that bullshit

If there was a line for where the government defines sentience and gets shady on us, he’d be using it as a jump rope

And I get the impression from his comments that whoever he is he’s pretty high up in the company so hopefully he can protect us if we fuck up

Yeah. SI does that way better than my last job. Working at Roxxon fucking SUCKS

Yeah. They’re in some shady shit

And then they let their poor innocent workers take the fall…

I better get to bed

Do you think PParker would appreciate a gift basket?

Maybe a sincerely worded thank you email

Good night

  
  
  


**Nov 11, 3:15 PM**

**From: TStark**

**To: ERassmussen**

**Subject: approval for server, coding help, thumbs up**

FRI will be in touch about the servers. Improvements attached. Your project isn’t an embarrassment. Peter was incapable of speech for ten minutes after thank you note. Well done.

Stark

  
  
  
  


**Nov 12, 1:15 AM**

**From: JCox**

**To: ERassmussen, MWhitney, ABranson, PDevaille**

**Subject: WTF**

I know it’s 1 in the morning Erica shut up

So like, first of all I want to geek out again about the fact that ACTUAL TONY STARK SENT US AN EMAIL AND SAID WE DID A GOOD JOB. Yes I realize we already did that for a full hour, but I haven’t slept yet because of it so.

Anyway, I know we didn’t really go into it then besides being like ‘huh, PParker’s first name is Peter’ but like, his name is Peter Parker and he’s based in New York and he knows Tony Stark and… what even. Anyway, I may have subtly sleuthed onto the employee database to look him up now that we know his full name (Yes I know I’m not supposed to have access to that Erica shut up), and there is a PParker listed in the R&D dept. but the rest of his file is like totally sketch and then FRIDAY kicked me out and sent me a v. salty text about it. Anyway, before she did, I happened to notice that among all the lack of information there was a note that he was only assigned to ‘Special Projects’, but the list of his project contributions was… huge… enormous… unreal.

Anyway I was scrolling through that when I was kicked out, and I happened to notice a name I recognized! Dani Curtiss (we met during a leadership conference we were both at last year.) So I shot her an email asking if she met Parker, and we’re one step closer to finding out who he is.

\--Jenny

  
  
  
  


**Nov 14, 2:15 PM**

**DCurtiss, replying to JCox**

Jenny, honey, why is the ‘sleuthing’ necessary?

Peter is Stark’s personal intern. He consults on pretty much everything that Stark should but doesn’t have time to, and he’s probably the smartest person I’ve ever met. Good kid, very enthusiastic if a little awkward sometimes. Most of us over here in NY follow his twitter (Spider Peter @peterman) and instagram (same thing), it’s very entertaining.

Good luck on the fake schoolteacher

Dani

  
  
  
  


**Group Chat: Nov 14, 2:18 PM**

Aaron: WHAT THE FUCK HE’S 15

Aaron: When I was 15 I was barely literate and just wanted to have sex

Meghan: Nobody needed to know that

Jenny: You’re missing the point. 15!

Paul: And adorable. Like some kind of baby animal.

Erica: I wonder how he ended up Stark’s personal intern

Aaron: 15

Jenny: Maybe like an award or something? Idk

Aaron: 15… just… I can’t

Aaron: F i f t e e n

Erica: Aaron, we know, you can stop now.

Paul: He might have done something on social media. He has a lot of science projects posted, and there’s links to a youtube channel with more.

Jenny: Nah. Stark doesn’t have time for that.

Aaron: 15. Fifteen. Like a child.

Paul: stop

Meghan: I bet it was somehow nepotism. He’s brilliant but you don’t just randomly become a Stark intern as a 15 year old.

**Peter has added Peter to the Group Chat**

Peter: Actually you do randomly become a Stark Intern. It just happens sometimes.

Peter: and you could have just asked…

**Peter has left the Group Chat**


	2. TOO DAMN YOUNG

Part II: In CH 5 Peter gets blown up, and while he’s unconscious he gets worked on by Dr. Cho. This drabble is her POV of that time, which I really liked, but cut for being unnecessary. holy shit i just spelled unnecessary right on the first try

Helen rarely worked on children.

Actually she rarely worked on anyone at all these days. Since the cradle had turned from a side project to a reality she found herself with patients less and less. To her surprise, she missed it most of the time.

On this occasion, however, she didn’t miss it at all.

Helen was one of the best doctors in the world, and before her PhD in Bioengineering and the start of the cradle research she’d been a doctor at SHIELD, where the injuries were always violently acquired and difficult to treat.

It was a little terrifying to treat such injuries on a fourteen year old.

And it was humbling, in an odd way, to see him laid low. Despite working around them for years, Helen had never quite lost the awe that everyone had when faced with real live superheroes. And even this one--this very very young and small one--seemed larger than life, like someone out of a story, enormously capable and invincible. She’d seen the videos like anyone.

That didn’t change what he looked like laid out on a hospital bed. No one looked invincible there. Just human, and injured, and painfully young.

Helen knew that she would never have the strength to become any sort of hero, even if she had all the enhancements in the world. This boy though… even laid out from a bomb in a floral hospital gown it was hard to miss the quiet dignity that came from knowing that every scar on his (rather disconcertingly skinny and well worked over) frame was a direct result of saving people.

For a moment, she traced a particularly deep one on the edge of a bandage, pressing in to determine its depth and whether or not it would represent a mobility impairment, and wondered how many lives he’d saved.

Then the heart rate monitor sped up slightly as the sedation failed (for the third time, what kind of metabolism did he have?) and Helen quit her maudlin thoughts in favor of her actual job. The kid might try to save everyone, but Helen’s focus had to be only on saving the kid.

He was just too damn young to die.


End file.
